


The Sun and The Moon Poems

by Christina_Constellations14



Category: Poets of the Fall
Genre: Evil Soul Society, Gen, Heartbreak, Love, Poetic, Poetry, Self-Esteem Issues, Slam Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-08
Updated: 2017-10-08
Packaged: 2019-01-10 10:06:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12296919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Christina_Constellations14/pseuds/Christina_Constellations14
Summary: This is poems from my life. From the sunniest of  days,  to the darkest of nights. All combined to to make this. Some will be more depressing than others but I will tend to keep this relatively upbeat.





	The Sun and The Moon Poems

Hi I'm society,  
An abundance of unreasonable goals and confusion put into the minds of the world.  
I tell you what to do, what to say, how to act, what music to listen to, how to take pictures.etc.

We accept all into this group,be different!  
But not too different, that's weird.

You should like your appearance, but don't.

Don't judge people you've never talked to... judge them on how they look.

Thick is good, but skinny is better. Just don't be too thick or too skinny..... be... normal!  
But also don't be normal cuz that's boring.

Rape and being racist are not okay, but they make really funny jokes.

Oh and dress slutty,but not too slutty cuz that's disgusting. And don't dress too pure cuz that will get you nowhere.

and poems are nice but if you write them you're probably depressed.

Also,when taking pictures suck in that fat! Put some make up on, look good for once! But remember you're pretty without it!

Nudes are for sluts but if a guy you like asks for one then give him 2! But nothing over 2.

And the most important thing to do is, don't be anything but all of these things or else you won't be talked to by many,,, just the freaks of the world.

Hi my name is society, and I'm unreasonable!


End file.
